When I Had You
by lovelovelove22
Summary: Outtakes from my story "Without You".
1. Camping

**When I Had You**

**This story will be composed of outtakes from my story, 'Without You'. I strongly suggest you read that one first….and if you have any requests as to events covered in this story, message me or review! **

**I think the majority of this story will be EPOV. There will be come BPOV, and a touch of EmPOV and APOV.**

**One last thing: Please not that these DO NOT TAKE PLACE IN A CERTAIN ORDER. They are mostly just fluffy stories of Edward and Bella before the events of 'Without You'. I will probably give an indication to the time throughout the chapters, but it really doesn't matter too much.**

**-----**

**Outtake- Camping:**

EPOV

"Why exactly am I doing this?" Bella whined, plopping down on the soft earth next to me.

"Hmm….because you love me?" I teased, wrapping my arms around her. She laughed softly but didn't protest, just leaned further into me.

"That might be it." She agreed, staring into the fire. We were silent, comfortable just holding each other. And then Emmet, Rose, Alice, and Jasper decided this was the perfect times to ruin the moment.

"Whoa! Get a room!" Emmet shouted at the top of his lungs, and Bella gritted her teeth. I knew Emmet was her best friend, but he wasn't very sensitive or tactful.

"We have one." I snapped, making Bella blush bright red. I kissed the top of her nose.

"Yeah, we heard you last night." Emmet said dryly, smiling widely. "How was that again, Rosie? 'Edward, more! Edward, right there! Faster! Oh god, Edward!'" He mimicked in a voice I suppose was intended to sound like Bella. Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice burst into laughter, but Bella tensed up and didn't look up from the ground. Her cheeks were violently red, and her fists were clenched together tightly.

"Emmet, shut up." I snapped, but Emmet continued.

"So, are we going to get some sleep tonight, Bella, or are you two planning on another rendezvous? Because I don't know if my ears can talk anymore of it. I really don't need to know when Edward is hitting it 'right there!'." He, Rosalie, and Jasper dissolved into laughter again, but Alice seemed to notice her best friends agitation. "And please, tell me you're using protection. We wouldn't want another screamer around here anytime soon!"

"Dammit, Emmet. Shut the hell up!" I growled angrily. Emmet shot me a surprised, hurt look before closing his mouth. We enjoyed the quite for a few minutes before Emmet spoke again.

"Hey Bella? Do you think you two scared all the bears away, or should we stay out of the woods? I mean, the sounds you were making last night would scare _me_ away!" Everyone cracked up again but I knew Bella's temper was flaring dangerously high. I had only seen that look in her eye one other time, and it hadn't ended up well for me.

"Emmet, shut the fuck up." She roared, whipping her empty coke can at him. It hit with a satisfying _thud_ on his shoulder, which Emmet immediately massaged, his face contorted in pain.

"Damn, Bella! Can't you take a stupid joke?" He asked angrily, rubbing the spot.

"Edward told you to shut up about it ten minutes ago, Emmet. I'd say you had plenty of warning." Alice stepped in, raising her eyebrows at him disapprovingly.

Everyone fell silent once more, and I got up and stretched. Bella immediately stood as well and I wrapped my arms around her.

"So…no repeat of last night?" I asked dejectedly. Bella smiled coyly and yanked me by the roots of my hair into a searing, intense kiss. "Damn." I managed when we eventually broke apart. "Is that a yes to the repeat?" Bella simply smiled again and crooked her finger, gesturing for me to follow her into the tent.

God I loved this woman.

----

**Yeah this one was short, but the others will be longer. Promise. I would really like to know some of the things you would like to see in this story, so please message me or review if you have suggestions! **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	2. Furniture Shopping

**When I Had You**

**This story will be composed of outtakes from my story, 'Without You'. I strongly suggest you read that one first….and if you have any requests as to events covered in this story, message me or review! **

**I think the majority of this story will be EPOV. There will be come BPOV, and a touch of EmPOV and APOV.**

**One last thing: Please not that these DO NOT TAKE PLACE IN A CERTAIN ORDER. They are mostly just fluffy stories of Edward and Bella before the events of 'Without You'. I will probably give an indication to the time throughout the chapters, but it really doesn't matter too much.**

**P.S. I don't know why in the world someone messaged me and asked for this chapter. Well, they asked for shopping in general. But what the hell, I made it furniture shopping. **

**-----**

**Outtake- Furniture Shopping:**

EPOV

"How about this one?" Bella held up a throw pillow and I wrinkled my nose. "What?!" She asked defensively, running her hands over the fabric.

"It's a weird color." I muttered, ducking my head to the floor. "Could you keep your voice down?"

"Oh, relax." Bella said easily, dropping the offending pillow and examining others. "Nobody recognizes, or even notices, us."

"Yes, and I would like to keep it that way, so please keep it down." I snapped, and Bella's smile dropped. "I'm sorry." I whispered, rubbing my forehead. "I've just had such a busy week, and-" Bella held up a hand to stop me.

"It's alright." She muttered, picking up a different pillow and tracing the design with her index finger. "How's this?" Bella asked, holding it at arms length to better examine it.

"Weird." I said dully. "Can't we just keep the furniture I already have? Esme and Alice just redecorated it a year ago, do we really have to do it again?"

"Yes." Bella insisted. "I want this to be _our_ house, Edward. And that means personal touches." I groaned and slumped against the wall, closing my eyes.

"Fuck." I mumbled, casting a glance over my shoulder.

"What?" Bella whispered, glancing in the same direction. I gestured to the several people that were craning their necks to look at us.

"Shit, shit, shit." I groaned when someone pointed to the two of us. "Come on." I grumbled, yanking her towards to back of the store. I spotted a door marked 'Employee's Only' and yanked the door open, gesturing for Bella to go in. She hesitant at the sign, but I sighed and raised my eyebrows. "Go in." I said quietly, and she did. I followed her in the small closet and let the door slam behind me. "Look, Bella, I can't do this right now." I explained, suppressing a yawn. "I'm exhausted, and I don't want to fight in the middle of a home furnishing store."

"Well, I don't want to fight, period." She snapped, leaning against the wall. "I haven't seen you in two weeks, not since New York. And now, you're acting like an ass."

"I thought you didn't want to fight." I murmured, stepping closer to her and taking her face in my hands.

"I….uh, I don't." Bella stuttered, flustered now.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "Can we please, please go home? I need to sleep."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." She managed, and I stepped back and rested my hand on the doorknob. "And, if you want, I could sleep with you." Bella blushed at those last three words, but she didn't falter.

"Bella, you don't have to-"

"I want to, Edward. I love you so much." She insisted, closing the space between us and gripping my arms. "Don't you want to?" Her expression was hurt now, and she was biting her lower lip.

"Of course I do, love. I love you. But I don't want to pressure you in anyway, and if you're not ready for this, we don't have to do anything." Bella took a deep breath and looked me square in the eye.

"I'm ready, Edward. I want this. I want _you_."

_Damn, how do you say no to that?_

"Then we should get out of here." I grinned crookedly and opened the door to the hallway, sneaking a peek before exiting the hallway. "Clear." I whispered, pulling Bella behind me, clenching her soft hand tightly in mine.

"Can we go out the back?" Bella whispered when we spotted a cluster of people towards the front of the store.

"Yeah, follow me. There has to be a back entrance somewhere." I murmured, keeping close to the back wall. Suddenly, we were intercepted.

"Edward?" A high pitched squeak distracted me, and I whirled around. A small girl, maybe six or seven, was staring up at me in awe.

"Yes." I crouched down next to her, dropping Bella's hand. "And what's your name?"

"Mary Alice. I really like your movies." She said bashfully, looking down at her sparkly red shoes.

"That's a very pretty name, Mary Alice. And guess what? That's my sisters name, too. But she's all grown up now, and she doesn't get to wear shoes as pretty as yours anymore." Mary Alice looked down and grinned widely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! She just disappeared! I hope she's not bothering you!" A frazzles looking woman came up and grabbed Mary Alice's hand, apologizing profusely. "We'll just get out of your way.

"No, it's really alright. I don't mind." I answered honestly.

"Well, we do need to get going." The woman said hesitantly.

"Can you give me an autograph?" Mary Alice asked suddenly, peering up at me hopefully.

"Mary Alice!" her mother hissed, blushing almost as brightly as Bella.

"It's fine." I laughed, pulling a pen out of my pocket and fumbling for something to write on.

"Here." Bella whispered, handing me a piece of paper from the little notepad she kept in her purse. Writing a quick message and signing my autograph, and handed the paper to Mary Alice and stood up, shaking hands with her mother.

"It was nice to meet you." I said politely, then pulled Bella towards the back of the store.

"That was adorable." Bella said quietly, smiling serenely.

**A/N: those were the events leading up to chapter 15 of 'Without You'! Someone requested so see Edward with kids, so I threw a little Mary Alice in there. Please review, and remember to send me any requests.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	3. Fight

**When I Had You**

**This story will be composed of outtakes from my story, 'Without You'. I strongly suggest you read that one first….and if you have any requests as to events covered in this story, message me or review! **

**I think the majority of this story will be EPOV. There will be come BPOV, and a touch of EmPOV and APOV.**

**One last thing: Please not that these DO NOT TAKE PLACE IN A CERTAIN ORDER. They are mostly just fluffy stories of Edward and Bella before the events of 'Without You'. I will probably give an indication to the time throughout the chapters, but it really doesn't matter too much.**

**I'm warning you now: this chapter is not really a happy one. But it's important to know that no matter how much in love a couple is, they will still fight.**

**-----**

Outtake- Fight:

BPOV

I sighed and sunk back into my bath, letting the hot water wash over my skin. The bubbles ticked my wet skin and I took a sip of my wine. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to relax my tense muscles. I must have dozed off a little, but when I opened my eyes Edward was leaning against the wall, his muscular arms crossed across his chest.

We didn't speak, and I felt Edward's eye rake my naked body.

"Do you want to join me?" I asked hopefully, setting my wineglass and tracing the rim with my fingertip. Edward hesitated, then shook his head.

"I need some sleep." He said gruffly, leaning down to kiss the top of my head, his lips pressing firmly on my wet hair.

I squeezed my eyes shut and held back the tears threatening to spill over. Things had been like for three grueling weeks. Edward was exhausted from shooting his new movie, working around 18 hours a day. And I was just plain bored. I shopped frivolously with Alice, spending money on pointless clothing and expensive purses, not minding how high the bill was ringing up. I was lonely. Emmet and Rosalie were on their honeymoon, and Alice was in the process of selling her house and moving to New York to be with Jasper.

A few minutes later I drained the rest of my wine and got out of the tub, draining the now lukewarm water and wrapping my bathrobe around my body. I didn't bother to try and tame my mess of sopping wet curls; I just let them hang down my back.

I padded into the bedroom, slipping through the doorway, expecting Edward to already be fast asleep on the bed. But he wasn't. And the door to my walk-in closet was flung open. Sucking in a breath, I stood in the doorway of my closet, wrapping my fingers around the door.

Edward was standing in the midst of the boxes and bags of clothes, shoes, and accessories I had acquired in the last month. When I peeked my head in, Edward's gaze pierced right through me.

"What the fuck, Bella?" He snapped, holding his arms out. "When I saw the credit card bill yesterday, the only thing I could reason was that someone had stolen your card. Because I thought that the Bella I knew would never, ever run a bill of _$650,000_ in one fucking month. But here it is." He kicked one of the boxes and I winced. He ripped into one of the bags and pulled out a green dress I hadn't even liked that much. "Shit, Isabella! Shit! $7,000 dollars for a dress you don't even need? Are you _kidding me_?" I ducked my head, knowing that when he got to the point of calling me Isabella, he was livid.

"I'm _lonely_." I said quietly, walking further into the closet. "And let's face it, Edward: I don't fit in here." Edward scoffed.

"What do you mean, you don't fit it? You carry a damn Birkin bag, you wear the best of the most expensive clothes, you drive a Mercedes Guardian, and you have over $85,000 worth of jewelry hanging off you on an everyday basis. You are who you are, and you obviously fit in just fine."

My chest was rising and falling rapidly, as was his.

"You know, it's really too bad you won't have sex with me." I hissed. "Because this" I was referring to the obvious, intense tension between us "would make for a hell of a great time."

"It's late. Get some sleep." Edward said sharply, pushing past me back into the bedroom, shedding his worn tee-shirt on the floor and kicking it to the side.

"Can't you pick up after yourself?" I groaned, picking on his shirt and whipping it at him.

"Dammit, Bella! Let me get some fucking rest, and then I can 'pick up after myself' when I get more than three consecutive hours of sleep." He retorted angrily, yanking off his jeans and pulling his flannel pajama pants on and slipping under the covers and turning his back to me. "Get in bed." He said roughly, but I ignored him, stomping out of the room and down the stairs.

I went all the way down to the wine cellar and selected a bottle of red and lugged it back upstairs and plopped on the couch, pouring myself a full glass. I stared straight ahead, taking generous sips and positively fuming. Edward was suddenly stomping down the stairs and yanking me into his arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped, struggling to get free. But Edward was much too strong for me, and he wasn't even fazed by my attempt to get away from him.

"You wanted me to have sex with you, so stop complaining. I'm giving you what you asked for." He said angrily, kicking the door to our bedroom open and tossing me on the bed, not so gently.

Despite my anger towards him, I couldn't contain my excitement. Finally, after 4 ½ weeks of no sex, Edward was showing some interest. Before this rough patch, we made love all the time. And truthfully, I had missed being connected to Edward in every physical way possible.

I was drawn from my thoughts when Edward's lips roughly met mine, not bothering to be gentle. I pulled my bathrobe off and tossed it aside. Edward smirked, pulling away from me slightly.

"Can't you pick up after yourself?" He taunted, raising his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled him back on top of me, pushing his pants down as his hands hurriedly unhooked my bra.

"Just fuck me, Edward, and shut up." I hissed, and Edward's lips trailed down my neck and over my breasts, his strong hands pushing my legs further apart.

"Same to you." Edward snapped. "Have you been taking the pill this past month?" He asked, biting at my neck and peppering kisses there.

"Yes." I managed, running my hands up and down his back, reveling in the feeling of his perfect body hovering over mine.

"Good." He snarled, before dipping one hand between my legs. "Damn, Isabella. Somebody's excited." I snaked my hand over his erection and smirked.

"I could say the same." I pointed out, and Edward grinned ruefully.

"Ready?" He asked hoarsely, scrapping his teeth on my collarbone. I just nodded, fisting my hands in the sheets in anticipation.

He moved into me in one swift motion, pumping furiously. My eyes rolled back in my head as Edward gripped my calves and tossed my legs over his broad shoulders.

"_Shit_." He groaned, biting his lip.

"Oh my god." I ground out, raising my hips to meet his every thrust. "I'm so close, Edward." I gasped, knotting my fingers in his hair.

"Me too." He hissed, kissing me passionately.

I felt the internal coil within me snap, and I screamed out Edward's name. He followed soon after and we collapsed on the bed, panting heavily.

"Fuck, that was amazing." Edward finally said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." I managed, my chest heaving. "It really, really was."

**-----**

**A/N: I will probably do a part two of this one, to show when they make up. **

**Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	4. Fight Part 2

**When I Had You**

**This story will be composed of outtakes from my story, 'Without You'. I strongly suggest you read that one first….and if you have any requests as to events covered in this story, message me or review! **

**I think the majority of this story will be EPOV. There will be come BPOV, and a touch of EmPOV and APOV.**

**One last thing: Please not that these DO NOT TAKE PLACE IN A CERTAIN ORDER. They are mostly just fluffy stories of Edward and Bella before the events of 'Without You'. I will probably give an indication to the time throughout the chapters, but it really doesn't matter too much.**

**Catching the redeye from Rome to Chicago. Not much fun.**

**-----**

Outtake- Fight Part 2:

BPOV

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward whispered in my ear, his long fingers dancing up and down my exposed arm. I stretched and sat up in bed, rubbing my tired eyes.

"Huh?" I mumbled, yawning.

"I'm sorry." Edward repeated. "For ignoring you….and yelling at you. I've been under so much stress, but I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you."

"I shouldn't have spent so much money." I whispered, stroking my hand over the light stubble on his cheek. "I'm sorry too. And I knew how busy and tired you were. I shouldn't have kept pulling you in the opposite direction of your work, which I know you love."

"I love you more, Bella. Always." He said against the sensitive spot behind my ear, making me tremble.

"I forgive you, Edward." I sighed, running my hands through his hair.

"Is that because of the apology or because of the quickie?" Edward teased, and I blushed.

"Maybe a little bit of both." I admitted, and Edward rolled his eyes and flopped back against the plush pillows on the bed.

"I have to go to work." Edward whispered against his pillow, causing me to stiffen.

"What time will be home?" I asked softly, playing with the ends of his bronze hair.

"I don't know. Late."

"I'm going to miss you." I sighed, rubbing my eyes again. I glanced over at the clock and groaned, rolling on top of Edward. It was only five-thirty.

"I'll miss you too, love. But maybe you could come to the set for lunch. I could steal away for a little bit." Edward suggested, not moving under my weight.

"That would be great." I sighed, exhausted all over again.

"Good. I'll be back home with a box of pizza around noon. Is that alright?"

"Always." I smiled, rolling off of him and back onto my own side of the bed. He stretched and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of faded jeans and a sweatshirt while I watched him. "Do you really have to go in so early?"

"Yep. It's called 'hair and makeup'." Edward said with fake enthusiasm. "I get to sit in a makeup chair while they give me a cute little bouffant hair-do and force me into a peacoat."

"Sounds fun. Now get going, you don't want to be late."

"Nope, couldn't have that!" He said, leaning over and kissing me sweetly. "Now, get some sleep!"

"Happy to oblige." I murmured, just before drifting off,

-----

**Short, but I gotta go on the plane.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	5. SeaWorld

**When I Had You**

**This story will be composed of outtakes from my story, 'Without You'. I strongly suggest you read that one first….and if you have any requests as to events covered in this story, message me or review! **

**I think the majority of this story will be EPOV. There will be come BPOV, and a touch of EmPOV and APOV.**

**One last thing: Please not that these DO NOT TAKE PLACE IN A CERTAIN ORDER. They are mostly just fluffy stories of Edward and Bella before the events of 'Without You'. I will probably give an indication to the time throughout the chapters, but it really doesn't matter too much.**

**We're officially back in Chicago! How I've missed my good old Windy City……**

**-----**

Outtake- SeaWorld:

BPOV

"Have you ever noticed that there are like 5 different Shamu's?" Edward asked, swinging our intertwined hands back and forth. We were walking through Orlando's SeaWorld, trying to remain off everybody's radars. Of course, the huge sunglasses and trailing security guard didn't help much.

But it was so adorable to see kids come up to Edward and ask for his autograph. He would talk to each of them, sign an autograph for them, and then accept their hugs tenderly. Each time he did I would feel a little tug behind my bellybutton. I could imagine having children with Edward, and I no doubts that Edward would be the most amazing of fathers.

"You're not supposed to know that." I teased "It's a big mystery….which Shamu is real?" My voice was sarcastic, and Edward rolled his eyes. "I've always been a little afraid of whales." I admitted, glancing at a Shamu statue nearby.

"Why?! They're gentle once you connect with them." Edward asked; his velvet voice genuinely confused.

"Edward….it's a flipping _killer_ whale. And when you get mauled by one, it's a little hard to _connect_ with them." I flinched just thinking about it.

"Oh thanks." Edward groaned. "I'm about to go participate in the Shamu show and you put that in my mind."

"Oops." I giggled, fixing the collar of jacket. "You'll do fine." I assured him.

"I know." Edward said cockily, raising his eyebrows at me. "I never have doubts." He reminded me, still grinning. He cast a quick glance up at the imposing stadium in front of us and pecked my lips. "I have to go get ready, I'll see you after the show, alright?"

"Alright. Have fun, baby." I pecked his lips one last time and waved as he entered the back door of the stadium.

"Oh, and Bella?" Edward called to me, just before he disappeared behind the doors.

"You have to promise me something."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Edward grinned wryly and rested his hand against the doorframe.

"You have to sit in the Soak Zone." He called, turning on his heel and stepping inside the stadium before I could protest.

Soak Zone. I guess that meant I would need a towel or something.

-----

"And we are _very_ proud to announce that _the_ Edward Cullen will be participating during our show today, working with a whale he has been training with for the past two months." The voice over the intercom boomed, and the audience burst into tremendous applause. They were actually _screaming_ at the top of their lungs, stomping their feet, and clapping wildly. Edward appeared through the side door, smiling with ease and waving, wearing the traditional black SeaWorld wetsuit with the royal blue piping.

Mmm…..Edward in a wetsuit. **(A/N: Go ahead, picture it.)**

I watched the show in rapt interest, squealing whenever the icy water washed over those of us in the soak zone.

I hadn't realized that Edward really _had _connected with the whale he was currently working with. After only two months of training, the whale was extremely obedient. But I suppose Edward has a charisma that even a whale can pick up on.

"I have a request." Edward said into his microphone, sitting on the edge of the stage, dangling his feet into the cold water. I guess the wetsuit helped.

The crowd started another round of screaming and clapping, and Edward grinned while waiting for them to finish.

"I want Isabella Swan to come up here." The crowd fell silent and then erupted into more cheers. I blushed and shook my head vehemently. No. There was no way I was going up there.

"Come on, Bella. I haven't got all day!" Edward said in a sing-song voice, drumming his thumb against the blue surface of the platform he was sitting on. Still blushing and cursing under my breath, I made my way through the stands and up to the tiny stairs leading onto the platform. Edward stood up as I ascended the stairs, offering his hand and physically pulling me up the last three steps into a soft kiss.

"You owe me, Cullen." I whispered in his ear. "Big time."

"I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you." Edward laughed, handing me a wetsuit and gesturing to a side door. "You can go get changed."

I could hear what Edward was saying over the microphone even in the small room I was changing in.

"Now, that's Bella, my girlfriend. And for some reason, she thinks a whale is a dangerous creature. But they really aren't, if you show them respect and equality. When Bella gets out here, I guarantee she will not be very happy with me." The crowd burst into laughter and Edward paused. "I know she can hear me….so Bella? I don't want you to be scared. I've been working with Nessie here for _two months_. She's a sweetheart." I rolled my eyes and exited my tiny dressing room, coming back out onto the platform Edward stood on. I playfully punched him in the arm and he kissed the top of my head quickly before handing me…..a dead fish. How nice.

Thankfully, Edward did not make me get into the water. He knew better than to push me on that right now. So I basically just sat on the little platform throwing pieces of dead fish to Nessie when she did something right. It should have been tiresome, but I was watching Edward. It actually was fun.

And before I knew it, the show was coming to a close. Then, without warning, Edward grabbed my hand and yanked me into the water. I yelped, fully anticipating a killer whale attack…but none came. Nessie was actually _nuzzling _me a little.

"You suck." I hissed into Edward's ear as he hauled me back onto the platform.

"You can't tell me you're still scared! You just swam with a whale and it didn't attack you." Edward laughed, waving to the audience as they eventually started standing up and filling towards the exit.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The crowd was suddenly chanting and I spun around to see them all clapping and hollering again. Apparently, this time they wanted us to kiss.

But we could play dirty. Nessie slid up onto the platform and we kissed the top of her slippery head, laughing when the crowd booed.

"Kiss Bella!" They started shouting, stamping their feet impatiently.

Edward sighed and pulled me into a standing position, his hands cupped around my face. And when he kissed me, I forgot about everyone and everything else.

It was just us.

Just plain old Edward and Bella.

-----

**I love SeaWorld. I had to have that in there. And if you remember from "Without You", Edward had a picture of him and Bella kissing one of the many "Shamu's" in his office.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	6. Disney World

**When I Had You**

**This story will be composed of outtakes from my story, 'Without You'. I strongly suggest you read that one first….and if you have any requests as to events covered in this story, message me or review! **

**I think the majority of this story will be EPOV. There will be come BPOV, and a touch of EmPOV and APOV.**

**One last thing: Please not that these DO NOT TAKE PLACE IN A CERTAIN ORDER. They are mostly just fluffy stories of Edward and Bella before the events of 'Without You'. I will probably give an indication to the time throughout the chapters, but it really doesn't matter too much.**

**I was so disappointed because I had seen a scratch of the man-child brigade since yesterday morning, when they stopped by for bagels and coffee. Then, they showed up an hour ago with Greek food and beer (Mike's Hard Lemonade for me, I hate beer)! We are currently watching "Stepmom" (the movie with Julia Roberts and Susan Sarandon) and they are trying not to cry. And they are failing terribly. **

**This chapter takes place right after the previous one (chronologically.)**

**-----**

Outtake- Disney World:

EPOV

"You look like a five year old." I laughed, adjusting Bella's Minnie Mouse ears.

"Don't bash the ears." Bella pouted, smacking me across the chest. "You know you're jealous."

"Oh yes. I'm jealous of the 25 year old woman wearing the mouse ears designated for a small child." I teased, stretching my arm across her shoulders.

"Shut up, Cullen. You're digging yourself a pretty deep hole." Bella warned, but she stuck her tongue out at me teasingly.

Now this was perfect.

Bella and I strolled down Main Street at Disney, trying to remain oblivious to the crowd around us. It was growing increasingly hard to go out in public, considering Bella's huge, fashionable sunglasses and my own dark tinted aviators. But it didn't matter. Bella and I hadn't had even a tiny fight since our big blowup three months ago. It was like the beginning-of-relationship phase all over again: a lot of fun and teasing, plus all the sex. Needless to say, I thought it would be best to treat Bella to a relaxing vacation. She had been so amazing, and she deserved to have a fun time. She had never been to Disney World, and I jumped at the chance to be with her the first time Bella saw the magic of Disney World.

"I want to meet a character." Bella whined, craning her neck in search of one of the famed Disney characters.

"Do you have your autograph book all ready, little girl?" I joked, hooking my arm around her neck.

"Shut up!" She said again, blushing. "I'm excited!"

"I know, and it's adorable." I laughed, and nodded towards Cinderella's Castle. "They usually have 'cast parties' over there. Do you want to go?" I asked sarcastically as she yanked me towards the castle.

"I love Disney World already!" She exclaimed, stopping in front of the Disney fudge shop. "Oh god, Edward. Fudge. _Fudge_, Edward. We have to get some, and eat all of it in one sitting."

"You know, you're going to make yourself sick." I pointed out as she dragged me into the tiny shop.

"Mmmm…how do you say no to fudge? It's so delicious and sinful and amazing-"

"I'm just going to leave you alone to verbally make love to the fudge." I laughed, heading towards the other side of the shop. But Bella caught my arm and brought her lips up to my ear seductively.

"You know, if would stop bashing my love of fudge, I could _physically_ make love to you." She whispered throatily, planting a wet kiss behind my ear.

"Hmmm, that sounds alright." I murmured, trailing kisses up and down her jaw.

"Just _alright_?" Bella pushed me away gently and placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine. That sounds…._amazing_." I stipulated wryly, pulling her against my body and capturing her lips in mine.

And it would be amazing.

-----

**I'm going to do the next part of this in the next chapter, I have to get back to the movie. Apparently Susan Sarandon's character is warming up to Julia Roberts character.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	7. Disney World 2

**When I Had You**

**This story will be composed of outtakes from my story, 'Without You'. I strongly suggest you read that one first….and if you have any requests as to events covered in this story, message me or review! **

**I think the majority of this story will be EPOV. There will be come BPOV, and a touch of EmPOV and APOV in the end.**

**One last thing: Please not that these DO NOT TAKE PLACE IN A CERTAIN ORDER. They are mostly just fluffy stories of Edward and Bella before the events of 'Without You'. I will probably give an indication to the time throughout the chapters, but it really doesn't matter too much.**

**Whew, I kind of forgot about the story for a couple of days! I was finishing up my story 'What I'd Do For You' and got a little distracted.**

**This takes place about ten seconds after the last chapter ended.**

------

Outtake- Disney World Part Two:

BPOV

"Come on." Edward said, looking around quickly and yanking me out of the fudge shop.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Edward practically pulled me down the sidewalk. It looked like we were headed towards Cinderella's Castle.

"Just trust me." Edward said, casting a glance over his shoulder before leading me into the Castle. It really was beautiful, but I had no idea why Edward was so determined. He took one more quick look around before opening a door I hadn't seen before and pulling me down a dark hallway. "You have to be quiet." He added, stopping about halfway down the hallway. It was so dark I could barely see his face.

Then I caught on as to what he wanted to do.

"Got a streak of exhibitionist in you, huh?" I teased as he slid his hands under the hem of my shirt; sliding it over my head. He laughed quietly but didn't say anything; he was placing open mouthed kisses all over my exposed torso. I took the opportunity to thread my fingers in his hair and yank gently. He groaned against my stomach and I shivered at the vibrations. I tilted my head back against the cold stone wall and moaned, moving my hands to his back to pull him against me.

"I love you." He whispered before pulling away from me and looping his thumbs around the waistband of my shorts.

"I love you too." I rasped as he yanked my shorts down around my ankles. I kicked them away and started pulling his pants and boxers down.

"We have to hurry." He muttered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I managed, raking my fingernails down his back. Edward took that to heart and moved his hands to my thighs, using his palms to spread my legs apart. I gave a little jump and wrapped my legs around his waist, Edward supporting me with his hands on my butt. He kissed me on the lips one more time before lining himself up at my entrance.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head when he began pushing into me.

"Fuck." He hissed, his lips moving from mine and down my neck. He continued to move into me and I groaned, arching my back and tossing my head back. I tightened my legs around his waist, locking my ankles tighter. Edward's hands gently kneaded my butt, his lips continued to lavish every bit of my skin they could reach.

When Edward was inside of me, all I could think of, all I could see, all I could feel, all I could hear, all I could taste, all I could _smell_….was him. He was everywhere, invading each of my senses and tugging at my sanity. He could pull me over the edge, and then bring me back. He was like my drug; I could never seem to get enough of him.

Edward's movements picked up several minutes later, and both our breaths were coming in sharp, desperate pants.

"Dammit, Bella!" Edward groaned, leaning forward to kiss behind my ear.

"Edward, I'm going to come." I gasped, tightening my grip on his shoulders. Edward thrust into me one last time and that wonderful sensation that had been building inside me suddenly snapped, and I moaned, throwing my head back again. "Edward!" he stilled against me, breathing heavily as that wonderful sensation took over his body as well. We were both covered in a very light sheen of sweat and ours breaths were coming in rasps. But it had been worth it.

Edward's hand reluctantly left my butt and I unlocked my legs from around his waist; wobbly on my unsteady legs.

"Are you alright?" He asked, tossing me my pants after he slid his own on.

"Yeah." I smiled and started to slid my shorts on; then stopped. "Edward...where's my underwear?" I asked suspiciously, looking around. Edward laughed and shook his head; his eyes sparkling a majestic green in the dim lighting.

"They're safe, I promise." He said, taking my hand and leading me out of the dark hallway. We paused before the door and Edward patted his pocket. "You can have them back later."

"How's that going to look when Edward Cullen is in the Disney World Parade and his girlfriend's underwear falls out of his pocket, hmm?" I teased, raising my eyebrows. Edward playfully tugged on a strand of my hair.

"I won't let them out of my sight." He promised, a big smile spread across his face. "And even if I did; I think Disney World needs a bit of a scandal."

"I think we already provided them with a scandal." I whispered as Edward pulled me back into the main hallway of the castle.

"Right you are, my love." He whispered back, placing his hands on my hips and kissing me.

**------**

**Naughty Edward and Bella!**

**Please review, I love them. A lot.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	8. Injury

**Hey everyone, this is Mellie's husband, Jensen. Mel took a spill last night and broke three fingers on her right hand, so she won't be able to type for a while. We went to the hospital to make sure everything was alright, and they told her no typing, writing, or using her hand excessively. So Mel wanted me to type this up for her and post it so you guys would all know what's going on. **

**And she says xoxo, Melodyella aka Mellie**

**And I say bye.**


End file.
